


Baby, You're a Firework

by DL23



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DL23/pseuds/DL23
Summary: Бета: maylinaddamsФандом: Футбол РПСПейринг: Эдинсон Кавани/Давид ЛуисРазмер: макси (в процессе)Рейтинг: NC-17Кроссовер с фильмом "Тихоокеанский рубеж"
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/David Luiz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

В Шаттердоме экономят электричество, в комнате холодно и люминесцентная лампа на потолке едва тлеет. Экран инфосвязи на стене наполняет комнату красно-синими бликами, монотонный электронный голос врезается в уши:

\- Экипажу «Фелис Маньяна» немедленно явиться в док номер семь. Обнаружен кайдзю: кодовое имя Сцилла, категория три, рост 40 метров, вес 2500 тонн…

У Давида холодные руки и нос холодный и влажный, как у собаки, он тычется и елозит этим носом прямо по лицу, а Эди спросонья не может даже толком отмахнуться.

\- Вставай! Эд, вставай! Через пять минут выходим, время пошло.

\- Что, зачем? – он зарывается лицом в подушку, тянет одеяло на голову, - Мы же только позавчера вернулись…

\- А франки сегодня – нет, - тихо отвечает Давид, и Эди рывком садится на койке.

Горло перехватывает, в глаза будто песка насыпали, босые ступни мгновенно леденеют на полу.

Напарник сидит перед ним на корточках, в одних трусах, напряженный, как сжатая пружина.

\- Годзилла вылезла вне очереди – ну, либо у них там график изменился - и не одна, а с подружкой. Сцилла и Харибда. В шести милях от Сантьяго франки взорвали, - он хрипнет и запинается, - Гризи и Поль взорвали одну… своим реактором. Другая шпарит прямо к нам, вес две пятьсот, третья категория.

Эди растирает ладонями лицо, ему хочется проснуться еще раз - в блаженной тишине и темноте, привычно сверяя свое сердцебиение с ритмом дыхания второго пилота, в короткий момент полного затишья, подозрительно близкий к счастью.

\- У нас что-то с электроникой - координация к чертям разбалансирована. Нам еще правую пушку не приварили. «Фелиция» не выстоит.

\- Да брось, это всего лишь третья категория, зачем нам пушка, когда есть меч? Ты же у нас Матадор.

\- От Шерифа слышу, - фыркает Эди.

\- Да уж, «Daily Mirror» знает толк. А если годзилла нас вздрючит, они напишут, что она Боба Марли наслушалась.

\- Тьфу на тебя!

Эди снова хмурится, поджимает ноги, чтобы не коснуться слишком близко сидящего напарника: одно прикосновение – и ему истерически захочется жить, влюбляться, трахаться, схватить в охапку своего Шерифа и свалить из Шаттердома к чертовой матери. Но это все иллюзия, апокалипсис достанет их везде.

Он находит под подушкой свою майку и начинает одеваться.

\- «Фурия» с нами?

\- У «Фурии» остался только один пилот.

В полутьме Давид выглядит как чертов ангел или святой: кудри светлым нимбом вокруг головы, темными пятнами ожоги от электродов на его совершенном теле – как стигматы. Он подается вперед, придвигаясь вплотную к Эди, расталкивает локтями колени, втираясь между, смотрит в глаза и шепчет в самые губы:

\- Чувак, не ссы, прорвемся.

Они идут по коридору молча, шагая инстинктивно в ногу, дыша привычно в унисон, потом Давид ускоряется и подпрыгивает, гулко ударяя тяжелыми ботинками по металлическому полу – и Эди тоже, разбежавшись, задевает в прыжке лампу на потолке кончиками пальцев. Внутри поднимается и закипает жгучей волной адреналиновый кураж, пьянящая смесь азарта, отчаянного веселья, возбуждения и злости.

Давид сумасшедший, ебнутый на всю голову. Он танцует в раздевалке, хамит начальству, хватает за яйца инструктора по рукопашной, а в тренировочном бою отражает любой удар, он едва не роняет Егеря на город, чтобы не затоптать собачонку – и Эди понимает, что влип, запал безнадежно, безоглядно, без тормозов. Эди говорит «ага», когда после боя с Эвриалой, еще в коридоре, Давид кладет ладонь ему на поясницу и просто спрашивает: «давай?» Они падают в комнату плечом вперед, целуясь, кусаясь, врезаясь в стены, слизывая друг с друга пот и остатки нейропроводящего геля. Когда Цербер, уродец второй категории с одной лишней рудиментарной башкой, выворачивает им локтевой ускоритель и проламывает броню в десятке метров от реактора, на обратном пути Давид перехватывает управление и пинает руины зданий, психует, швыряя в дрифт картины Босха и хентай с тентаклями – и Эди прокусывает себе губу, нежно и медленно втрахивая его в узкую жесткую койку. А после следующего рейда сам отдается так, что утром народ на секунду умолкает, когда они влетают в общий зал, что-то оживленно обсуждая между собой, Давид – привычно приобняв Эди за плечи, а Эди – не утруждаясь убрать руку с его задницы.

Несколько месяцев назад Шаттердом пострадал от землетрясения, перевернувшего всю Лиму и пригород, и в доки можно попасть только кружным путем, через технический терминал. Отсюда виден ангар с Егерями – вокруг «Красной Фурии» курсируют по рельсам краны, чуть дальше угадывается массивный силуэт «Фелиции», под самым куполом, на высоте восьмидесяти метров, над ней работает сварочный аппарат, рассыпая ослепительно-белые искры.

Третий док теперь пуст, и думать об этом не хочется.

На платформе возле лифтов раздается знакомый хриплый рык с нездешним акцентом: человек в защитной маске, прикрывающей сломанный нос, и в футболке с эмблемой Тихоокеанского Оборонительного Корпуса - последний европейский пилот в этом Шаттердоме - перебивая общий шум, орет в коммуникатор:

\- Командир, ты охренел? Не уроню я «Фурию», сюда сам дошел – и сейчас дойду! Пустите меня! Куда пацаны пойдут одни, без пушки - годзилле на корм?!

Из динамика доносится усталый, словно надтреснутый, голос Генерала:

\- Капитан Рамос, прекратите истерику, это приказ. Пушку починят раньше, чем пилоты поднимутся на борт. Серхио, ты сам все понимаешь. Завтра ты летишь в Мадрид к детям. Пилар не хотела бы…

От оглушительного удара с панели едва не отлетают кнопки, на костяшках пальцев проступает кровь:

\- Не трогайте Пилар!

Пилар была вторым пилотом «Красной Фурии» - безумно красивая женщина, высокая брюнетка с игривым, но пронзительным взглядом льдистых глаз. Жена испанца и мать троих мальчишек, на чьи фотографии он крестился, выходя в рейд.

Когда Давид и Эди бегом пролетают у него за спиной, Рамос не смотрит на них, просто стоит, упираясь лбом в панель коммуникатора, бессильно опустив татуированные руки.

Зато все остальные - смотрят. Все – от лысого мужика в фуфайке, везущего на погрузчике груду листового железа, до штатного техника Марсело, который сейчас чуть дольше, чем обычно, задерживает взгляд на их лицах, чуть медленнее завинчивает крепления, облачая их в карбополимерные доспехи, спрашивает глазами, руками, каждым движением: все окей, нигде не жмет?

Эди пытается выровнять дыхание и выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, прислушивается к привычным ощущениям и звукам – как защелкивается на спине магнитный зажим вдоль позвоночника, как расходится по схемам нейропроводящий гель.

«Фелис Маньяна» - Егерь третьего поколения, на который Южная Америка скидывалась всем континентом, и конечно система аварийной эвакуации там есть, но каждый раз, когда зажимы смыкаются на ботинках и запястьях, Эди испытывает приступ паники – от того, что они намертво пристегнуты к мостику, как в ловушке.

На голографическом дисплее включается картинка из командного центра, и Гильермо Очоа, главный оператор, говорит будничным тоном:

\- Доброго утра, парни.

Давид радостно и неуклюже машет, зажав в руке контроллер, и вместо приветствия выдает:

\- Мемо, а ты никогда не пробовал отрастить волосы? Тебе очень пойдет. Возможно, они даже будут виться.

\- А тебе нужен такой серьезный конкурент? – его длинные сильные пальцы порхают над панелью приборов, как по клавишам пианино, переключая тумблеры, перелистывая голограммы.

Лицо оператора всегда непроницаемо-спокойное, только глаза красные – от недосыпа и усталости, здесь давно уже не плачут по ушедшим, и возвратившихся встречают без шумных ликований.

Давид смеется:

\- Мемо, не знаю, на каких транквилизаторах ты сидишь, но если мы, подыхая, будем видеть перед собой твою благостную рожу, то по крайней мере, не будем паниковать.

\- Даже не знаю, что сказать, - невозмутимо откликается тот, - Обсудим, когда вернетесь.

\- Постараемся. Давай, deus, запускай махину, - сосредоточенно выдыхает Эди.

\- Приступить к сбросу.

\- «Фелис Маньяна» к сбросу готов.

Они с Давидом синхронно набирают коды на выдвижной панели, и кабина срывается вниз, в шахту, соскальзывает по магнитным рельсам и встраивается на свое место на плечах Егеря, придавая ему завершенный человекоподобный вид.

Система объявляет синтезированным женским голосом:

\- Стыковка завершена. Идентификация пилотов: номер 21 - Кавани, номер 32 – Луис, активирован протокол межпилотной связи.

Реактор оживает, турбина раскручивается за доли секунды, посылая легкую вибрацию по всему корпусу, и в груди «Фелиции» разгорается огонь.

Последнее, что Эди видит на дисплее - склонившийся к экрану над плечом оператора пожилой мужчина с тростью и с генеральскими погонами, голова начинает кружиться, мир привычно плывет перед глазами, закручиваясь в бешеный водоворот, остается только гул крови в ушах и негромкий ровный голос Очоа:

\- Обратный отсчет – пять секунд: пять, четыре, три, два, один. Запуск нейросинхронизации. Совокупляю вас, дети мои.

Все нервные окончания встают дыбом, кружит и мутит так, будто вот-вот уже вывернет, а мозг разорвет потоком невнятных видений и отзвуков - потом резко наступает тишина, и Эди с прежней четкостью видит перед собой дисплеи и панель управления, хотя глаза его до сих пор крепко зажмурены.

Давид мягко, но настойчиво толкается в его сознание:

\- Ну? Ну, ты готов?

\- Всегда готов, - мысленно отвечает Эди.

Слова им больше не нужны.

Ворота дока медленно разъезжаются, и «Фелиция», бликуя в свете луны бронированными боками, делает шаг в черную воду Тихого океана.


	2. Chapter 2

Они идут в темноте, отслеживая по приборам рельеф дна; самым идеальным вариантом было бы принять бой на мелководье – «Фелиция» умеет плавать, но в ее нынешнем состоянии даже глубина по пояс будет фатальной.

Как обычно, от волнения в башке у Эди словно включается чертово радио:

Why can’t this moment last forever more  
Tonight, tonight eternity’s an open door  
No, don’t ever stop doing the things you do  
Don’t go, in every breath I take I’m breathing you

\- Эйфооория! – дурным голосом подхватывает Давид, - форевер тилл зэ энд оф тайм!

На радаре появляется большое подвижное пятно, оно направляется к берегу по прямой со скоростью прогулочного катера, и тепловизор, подсвечивая контуры оранжевым, определяет в нем живое существо.

Эди сжимает кулак, чувствуя, как исполинская машина повторяет их общее движение. Он поворачивает голову и сквозь пластиковое забрало смотрит на Давида, и видит собственный взгляд, пугающе-отрешенный.

Давид шепчет «кис-кис-кис» и выстреливает с правого предплечья три сигнальные ракеты, на всякий случай – голубую, зеленую и красную, хотя ученые и говорят, что кайдзю дальтоники. Пятно на радаре резко меняет курс и начинает приближаться.

\- «Фелис Маньяна», ответьте Центру. Объект в квадрате двадцать восемь. Видите его?

\- Так точно, сэр. Идем на контакт.

«Хм, скорее, на конфликт».

«Смешно».

«Фелиция» ждет, стоя по колено в воде, для равновесия расставив руки. Позади, на горизонте – не просто слабое свечение, а широкая полоса огней, до города всего пять миль.

На экране сканера видно, как кайдзю медленно подбирается, распластавшись по дну, и замирает метрах в трехстах, где начинается отмель.

«Заряжай пушку.»

«Пытаюсь.»

«И как?»

«Как видишь.»

«Хреново.»

Эди нажимает на панели синюю кнопку – под красной мерцает бесконечное «loading…» - и выпускает из левой руки цепь. Тяжелые угловатые звенья бесшумно проскальзывают сквозь гигантский кулак Егеря, складываясь в обоюдоострый клинок.

Черная вода взрывается фонтаном брызг и туша весом в две с половиной тысячи тонн обрушивается туда, где еще мгновение назад стоял Егерь. Их захлестывает волна, показания приборов мельтешат перед глазами – перекатившись через себя, «Фелиция» вскидывает руку, бьет наотмашь, и чудовище отступает на шаг, яростно молотя хвостом, припадает на передние лапы.

В отличие от большинства хищников, кайдзю некрасивы, у них не бывает изящных форм, как у акулы или тигра, все как будто наспех сляпаны – но в Сцилле определенно что-то есть, даже несмотря на уродливый шишковатый череп и неуклюже оттопыренные локти.

Они отсчитывают «три-два-один» и врубают прожектора. Тварь оскорбленно верещит и вскидывается, расправляя перепончатые крылья.

«Это не Сцилла, это гребаная Cessna!»

Мощные крылья, гладкие бока, тонкий гибкий хвост - признаки нефиговой аэродинамики, если дать этой хреновине взлететь, она будет в городе через пять минут.

Эди бросает взгляд на северо-восток – туда, где, судя по приборам, через пару километров дно резко уходит вниз.

«Давай?»

«Ага.»

Замахнуться, ударить, сворачивая челюсть, раскрошив зубы, и отскочить, давая разъяренному кайдзю пролететь мимо, - и опять, и еще раз - мышцы горят от напряжения, легкие горят и каждый вздох продирает будто наждаком по горлу - уровень кислорода уже спускается к красной отметке.

\- Обороты на пределе, - своим спокойным мягким тоном сообщает «Фелиция». - Задействовать резервную мощность?

Давид бьет кулаком по переключателю:

\- Да!

В наушниках сквозь треск и шорох пробивается голос Генерала:

\- «Фелис Маньяна», ответьте Центру. Что у вас? Высылать поддержку с воздуха?

«Пиздец... Стойте!»

На дисплее появляется картинка, искаженная рябью – Мемо пытается настроить изображение.

\- Луис, Кавани! Поддержку с воздуха?

\- Никак нет, сэр, - сквозь зубы рычит Эди, - Готовьте ПВО.

\- Луис, Кавани, вас не слышно. Повторите, вас не слышно, - связь обрывается.

Скользкая тварь выворачивается из стальной хватки, плюется едкой ядовито-голубой кровью, надо только изловчиться рубануть по крылу - и все будет кончено…

Меч попадает между костяными пластинами где-то под лопаткой и застревает намертво.

Сцилла встает на дыбы, бьет крыльями, поднимая волны, и тащит Егеря за собой; Эди не знает, сколько бесконечных секунд они барахтаются в громадном водовороте.

На дисплее крутится картинка-голограмма, излучая воспаленно-красный свет:

\- Перегрев реактора. Перегрев реактора. Запускаю аварийную систему охлаждения.

Они снова мысленно считают до трех и одним синхронным движением до хруста выворачивают запястье - клинок ломается, сухой короткий металлический щелчок отзывается звоном в ушах. Пот заливает глаза, но желудок будто схватывает льдом. «Фелиция» теперь безоружна. От резкого рывка они теряют равновесие, и 2000-тонная машина падает, взрывая со дна тучи песка.

На глубине ни черта не видно, свет прожекторов рассеивается в толще воды, все движения тягуче-медленные и каждый второй удар вслепую попадает в пустоту, кайдзю лязгает зубами по броне, пытаясь проломить головной модуль.

\- Перегрев реактора… - нудит бортовой компьютер.

\- Сбрось обороты! – вслух кричит Эди, - Сейчас взлетим на воздух!

Пытается пробиться в сознание напарника через дрифт - и упирается в глухую стену.

\- Эд, катапультируйся.

Пошатываясь, Егерь поднимается на одно колено, все прицелы сбиты напрочь, на экранах сканеров – белый шум, весь правый бок – сплошная дыра, разорванный, изжеванный металл, искрящий обрывками проводов.

\- Стоп, до города всего пять миль, так нельзя, Дави! Это, блядь, ядерный реактор!

\- Городу так и так трындец. Сейчас - либо мы взорвем годзиллу, либо она нас доломает и уйдет.

Эди слышит его дыхание, чувствует у себя между ключицами бешеный стук его сердца.

\- Слушай, Дави, слушай! В городе ее встретят зенитками, мы догоним с разницей в пять минут. Нам нет смысла подыхать сейчас!

В наушниках знакомый голос сквозь помехи:

\- «Фелис Маньяна», это звено «альфа», капитан Годин на связи. Через две минуты будем у вас. Держитесь.

Сюда летят пять «Черных ястребов», вооруженных ядерными боеголовками – вот только парой ракетных залпов годзиллу не убить, а потом она разозлится и взлетит. Все будет быстро и глупо: хищная черная тень над торчащим из воды искореженным остовом Егеря, яркие вспышки выстрелов, взрывы и гаснущие на мониторе у Очоа пять зеленых точек – Годин, Чема, Кас…

Распластавшись в прыжке, «Фелиция» вцепляется в крыло ускользающего чудища и снова падает, утягивая Сциллу на дно. Рука выворачивается из сустава, сервомоторы переклинивают - скрежет и стон металла, надсадный вой турбины - Эди чувствует, как ломаются кости кайдзю под железными пальцами, и ощущает удушливый запах жженого пластика и нарастающую острую боль – на левом плече начинают гореть контакты. Ему кажется, что краем глаза он успел увидеть плывущие в черном небе огоньки вертолетов.

Правый кулак наливается горячей тяжестью, жар пульсирует в кисти, обволакивает предплечье.

«Есть заряд!» - бьется ему в виски ликующий вопль напарника.

Вспышка чистого голубого света на мгновение ослепляет, бесшумный выстрел мягко отдает в локоть, кайдзю замирает, будто налетев на стену - но тут же вновь кидается с удвоенной яростью, беззвучно разевая пасть, в вихрях песка и пузырях воздуха. Еще два выстрела в упор - вода вскипает, горелые ошметки разлетаются во все стороны - Сцилла ослабляет хватку – плазма прожигает шкуру, обугливает ребра. За секунду туша выгорает изнутри и медленно идет на дно.

Все. Теперь только надо всплыть, желательно не кверху пузом, заглушить двигатели, остудить реактор и дождаться своих. Победа, блядь.

От облегчения кружится голова, но держаться на ногах все труднее, боль в плече все нестерпимее, всплывающая в памяти неуместная песня – наверняка какой-то ебанутый защитный выверт психики.

When marimba rhythm starts to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more

\- Что за старье? Давай “We are the champions”!

Свет дисплея окрашивает лица мертвенно-синим, во рту металлический привкус, который ни с чем не перепутать - у напарника яркие искусанные губы... Темные глаза с огромными зрачками, темные завитки волос, прилипшие к мокрому лбу, ярко-алая струйка крови из носа до самого подбородка. Разноцветные блики от приборной панели пляшут на его лице, он орет «Эди, говори со мной! Не вырубайся, блядь, говори со мной!»

Эди отчаянно кивает, изо всех сил цепляется за его взгляд, за звук его голоса, но все равно проваливается в темноту, перед которой отступает даже паника.

I can hear the sound of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now


	3. Chapter 3

Эди лежит на полу, блаженно раскинув руки и ноги – на узкой койке военного образца особо не поваляешься – и упивается ощущением того, как холодный рифленый металл вытягивает из мышц ломоту и усталость.

Напарник прохаживается из угла в угол, стараясь не греметь ботинками. Он за каким-то чертом разоделся как на парад – черная футболка и синие джинсы, и все это ему охеренно идет.

Глядя в потолок, Эди вымученно улыбается:

\- Ну что, шесть-ноль в нашу пользу?

\- Ага. Отскочили, как Кузнечик от Хамеса.

Этот курьезный и необъяснимый случай произошел в тот год, когда Тихоокеанский Оборонительный Корпус был спешно сформирован, а годзиллам еще не присваивали заумные имена из античных мифов: кайдзю по прозвищу Кузнечик оказался бракованным – пару дней бесцельно слонялся вдоль южных берегов Австралии, вяло отмахиваясь от нерасторопных Егерей первого поколения, а потом бесследно сгинул во льдах Антарктиды, и технически победу приписали экипажу Видаля-Родригеса.

Давид останавливается над ним позади и тихо просит:

\- Не думай.

Эди запрокидывает голову, чтоб посмотреть на него - а он опускается на пол, наклоняется совсем близко и прижимается губами к губам.

Вся его шевелюра падает Эди на лицо, и тот закрывает глаза, с наслаждением запуская обе руки в густые мягкие кудри. Волосы Давида едко пахнут гарью, от избытка эндорфинов в крови собственная слюна кажется сладкой.

Целоваться вот так, вверх тормашками – странно, хотя, казалось бы, чего они уже только не делали. Возбуждение простреливает до самых пяток, Давид довольно хмыкает и легонько прикусывает за нижнюю губу, но потом опять ласкает, мягко и успокаивающе. Невесомо-бережно придерживает за виски, давит на нос гладко бритым подбородком, и бесконечно, почти не дыша, скользит языком по языку, по изнанке щек, по кромке зубов.

Наверно, надо бы удивиться, надо спросить, какого черта на него нашло, но Эди просто ловит момент и тянется к нему, до боли выгибаясь назад, подушечками пальцев гладит его скулы, массирует затылок, растирает напряженную шею.

У него давно уже стоит так, что яйца ноют, но делать с этим абсолютно ничего не хочется – только бы и дальше плыть, покачиваться на волнах эйфории, наблюдая мерные вспышки белого света под закрытыми веками.

Давид сам обрывает этот завораживающий транс - несколько раз ритмично толкается в рот, посылая прямо в пах волны острого удовольствия, целует глубоко, горячо и мокро - и двигается дальше, опираясь на вытянутые руки. Эди успевает повернуть голову и лизнуть, с нажимом провести языком по тонкой коже в сгибе локтя – и улыбнуться, замечая, как на предплечьях встают дыбом почти незаметные светлые волоски.

Под тонкой футболкой он весь раскаленный, натренированные мышцы ходят под ладонями, когда Эди гладит его, текуче-плавно сползающего вниз, и тянет носом его запах, едва различимый сквозь одежду, одуряющий, возбуждающий, такой привычный.

Эди выгибается навстречу, железный пол холодит голую спину, поцелуи Давида обжигают шею, ключицы, грудь, от его кудрей щекотно, от его сбитого дыхания бьет крупная дрожь – он дразнит легкими прикосновениями губ по животу, широко и влажно ведет языком от пупка вниз и снова жарко шепчет:

\- Не думай ни о чем. Как в дрифте.

При выходе из дрифта сознание разъединяется не сразу – вы уже два разных человека, но каждый еще чувствует другого, как себя. Сейчас почему-то разъединяться не хочется совсем.

Эди привычно замыкает все пять чувств на напарника: на сумасшедший ритм его пульса, терпкий вкус его пота, его колени, обтянутые джинсами, по обе стороны от своей головы. Трется щекой о бедро, скребет щетиной по шероховатой ткани, прихватывает зубами грубый двойной шов, обхватив ладонями крепкую задницу, тянется вверх и вжимается лицом в ширинку. Пока Давид одной рукой неловко пытается расстегнуть штаны, Эди ловит его пальцы губами, он не может остановиться.


End file.
